


Chase the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take much for Alois to get riled up, even the smell of Claude on the bed was enough. And of course Claude can't resist his master forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Morning

Alois stole into his servant’s room, knowing the stoic man was off somewhere attending his duties. Quietly he shut the door behind him and approached the bed, throwing himself onto it.

This was one of the few ways he kept the urge to be with Claude at bay. If he didn’t use things such as this for an outlet, he thought, he’d surely go crazy and just order the demon butler to fuck him senseless.

With a small sigh of contentment he snuggled himself into the bed, running his hands over the soft sheets and pressing his face into the pillow. They smelled like Claude, a mix of dewdrops and musk.

Alois loved that smell.

He’d often lose all inhibition when his nose met it; he didn’t just want Claude’s love after all. 

And he was definitely feelings a loss of control at the moment, in the form of heat pooling in his nether regions.

The blond earl shut his eyes in anticipation and ran his hands down his vest and to his shorts, intent on shoving them off and pleasuring himself. He was ready to pull the offending article off but was suddenly halted when two, much larger, hands were placed over his own.

“Claude…” He bit his lip, not needing to check to know it was said man, “I thought you were off polishing the silver.”

“And I believed you were attending to your paperwork, highness.” The butler retorted, “It seems we were both…distracted.” Alois felt his butler’s hot breath on his neck and his need grew all the more.

“Claude…” He wantonly whined, but the question was lost on his lips as the demon firmly pressed his erection against his backside.

“I wish for nothing more than to deeply devour my master.” Claude cooed almost lovingly into his ear, using his hands over his young master’s to remove the shorts.  
Alois swooned with want, his butler’s words ringing in his ears.

“Devour me, Claude.” Came the airy reply, followed by Alois pressing back against him, “I want all of you.”

It was then that Alois felt his underwear removed as well, followed by the sound of his butler’s zipper. He gladly accepted the three gloved fingers into his mouth, his tongue quickly going to work.

Once the fingers were licked to Claude’s content Alois felt them withdraw and his breath hitch when the first slid in. not from the sting, he was vaguely used to that, but from the thought. 

Claude’s finger was inside of him! Here Claude was, looking at him and only him!

He began squirming when the first finger had relaxed him enough for another, and by the time that all three fingers were being scissored inside of him he was almost writhing in pleasure.

He’d barely registered being flipped onto his back until his vest and shirt were being removed and the sensation of Claude’s tongue on one of his nipples washed over him.

The young earl couldn’t help the noises leaving his lips or the half-timid glance down at his butler as his devilish tongue crawled lower and lower. Claude avoided what the blond most wanted, however, and instead licked his way down to Alois’ inner thigh to nip and suck.

It was quickly becoming maddening, Alois decided, and hesitantly opened his mouth to complain. But Claude once again stopped him, running his tongue over the love bites he’d left and meeting the boy’s needy eyes, “you must learn to be patient, your highness.” His words were both exciting and vexing, and Alois couldn’t help but listen. 

He watched, feeling almost helpless, as his butler continued the assault on his thigh, moving lower with every nip. Suddenly a wet tongue probed his entrance, causing a shiver to run through him. Soft moans scoon began leaving his mouth as Claude began toying with his cock, paying special attention to the sensitive head. Alois was writhing under his constant ministrations, the mixture of the butler’s hand and tongue quickly becoming too much for him as he came.

“I want to do it too.” He chirped breathlessly and moved onto his stomach in front of Claude, taking his erection into his hand and giving it to a cautious lick. It was almost surreal to think that this was happening, but was Claude’s scent wafted around him any thoughts of delusion disappeared, leaving him aroused and needy.

He expertly ran his tongue along the underside of Claude’s shaft, following the pulsing vein. His experience, while not willingly accumulated, was appreciated nonetheless. As the demon butler ran a hand through his hair Alois knew what was wanted of him and slowly took it into his mouth.

He took pleasure in scoping out the demon’s reactions; how his fingers tightened in his hair, how his hips barely kept themselves still, and most of all how Claude gutturally moaned his name. Alois did his best to hear it again but was tugged off his butler’s weeping cock just before bringing him to completion.

A second later he was pushed onto his back, head hitting the pillow and eyes cast lustily on Claude. He parted and raised his pale legs, locking his arms just under his knees to present himself to the demon looming over him. A whimper left him when something cold and oily was dripped onto his entrance, and he ran his eyes over the demon’s body in time to see him spreading the oily substance on his cock.

Once it was slicked up with lube Claude pressed into his readied hole, slowly filling Alois until he was fully sheathed. He only allowed the blond a few seconds to prepare, however, before beginning to rock his hips back and forth. 

The mewls that the young earl let out were utterly sinful, and they drove the spider demon mad with lust.

But he was aware that this wasn’t what his master wanted. He wanted to be treated rough, like a needy human being instead of the doll he’d been forced to be for the former Trancy earl.  
And with that thought in mind Claude snapped his hips forward, beginning a brutal dance with the boy’s insides. Alois let out a string of pleasured sounds in response, his body beginning to quiver with excitement.

His toes curled with a particularly rough thrust and he let out a delighted squeal, encouraging the demon that then began to tease and tug his nipples with his spider-esque fingers.

Through the haze of pleasure Alois’ eyes locked onto Claude’s lips, and his arms shot out to pull the demon closer. He clumsily crushed their lips together, feverishly kissing him. After the initial surprise Claude reciprocated the action, molding their mouths and leading Alois into higher euphoria.

The blond was ever so close so he tried to warn him, he didn’t want this closeness to end so quickly, but it was for naught. The demon above him continued to thrust at a blissfully brutal pace even after Alois’ body had been wracked with the blinding pleasure of orgasm.

A few thrusts later the spider demon released inside of him with a husky grunt, staying buried in the boy’s warmth as he enjoyed the wave of pleasure.

Alois shifted his position, sitting up, “What’s with you, doing that so out of the blue?” He questioned, a bit suspicious.

“Happy birthday.” Was all that he said, pulling the boy into his lap and planting a firm kiss onto his forehead.


End file.
